


Lioness' song

by TheViolinGirl



Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends AU, Gen, Musical Trio, but many other ppl are minor cameos or mentioned, good dad gilbert, let's play some jazz, the fic is centered on these 3, they all play music here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl
Summary: The girls of the blue lions have their own jazz band called 'lion girls'Annette - singer,songwriter,trumpet,alto saxMercedes - clarinet and flute (sometimes)Ingrid - editor and sometimes subs in for trumpet instead of Annie.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091615





	Lioness' song

Annette,Mercedes and Ingrid have always been best friends since they were little kids just starting out on their respective instruments,thinking they're professionals when they couldn't even hold their instruments by themselves.

The trio arrive at Annette's studio to have a group rehearsal for Annie's latest song - Library BOOM! - a catchy tune written for voice,trumpet,clarinet and saxophone.

"what song are we to play?,Annie" Ingrid asked as she got her trumpet out from its case and adjusted the tuning slide to correct the pitch.

"Hope it's not too hard for us to play" Mercedes said as she got out her clarinet and assembled it.

"come on,i never write impossible music for us to play" Annette replied to her friends and bandmates as she prepped her voice and her alto sax.

They all had a copy of the sheets on them and had practiced their parts separately before coming here and they were pretty sure that they were gonna play it well as a trio.

"do you all remember the first song that you played? - except hot cross buns and twinkle twinkle little star." Mercedes asked out of curiosity while the girls were preparing.

"My first song?" Annie replied "I think it was a simplified and shortened version of 'fly me to the moon' - I think i played for you,Mercie" She continued.

"Ah!,I remember now,you were only 4 or 5 when you played that for me.Back then,you couldn't even hold the trumpet yourself - your dad had to help you hold it.you were so cute back then." Mercedes said,Annie's answer jogging her memory.

"My first song was 'Heart and soul',when i was 4" Ingrid replied to Mercedes' question.

"I'll be playing alto sax for this song 'kay?" Annette suggested as she held her instrument up,ready to play

"and a 1 2 3" Ingrid counted through her trumpet - she was usually the one to initiate the song when the trio played together.

"W-Wait!,I wasn't ready yet" Mercedes piped up just as the others started to play.

The girls waited as Mercedes readied herself and winked at Ingrid,saying she was ready to play now.

"1 2,1 2 3 GO!" Annie counted boisterously as she put her saxophone into her mouth to play her part that came first,which was the main melody of the song

The recording session went by smoothly and all Ingrid had to do was take the audio clip and work some magic and upload it onto the music streaming platforms.

"I'll be taking the audio home to work on then I'll upload it using our band account 'kay?" Ingrid said as she packed her trumpet and went home

"I'll be waiting for the hits and probably practice some other songs too (I haven't practiced 'carnival of venice' yet) " Annette cheerfully stated as she skipped home with Mercie.

Ingrid got home,took a full-on shower (this means she washes her hair too) and got to work.It wasn't hard - editing the pickup counting and the excess ambience out.soon she was finished and posted the song on spotify with their band account.

The song was a big hit,even Seteth considered it for his office ambience.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the reason for the instrument choice  
> Annette - trumpet and alto sax cuz she likes to make up songs on the fly (which is what jazz is about and these 2 instruments are the hallmarks of jazz)
> 
> Mercedes - flute and clarinet cuz the sweet and breathy tones of these instruments just match her voice and personality so well.
> 
> Ingrid - trumpet cuz she's a knight and knights play trumpet okay?


End file.
